


Fifth Time's the Charm

by LSUsweetie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione Fanatics' Costume Party 2020, fairy safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie
Summary: Hermione is excited but confused when Fred asks her to be his date for a Halloween party that he and George are hosting. In the weeks leading up to the party, they begin to spend more time together, but thanks to their friends and family they are continually interrupted. Will they ever get the alone time that they're craving?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 42
Kudos: 204
Collections: 2020 Fremione Costume Party





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fest has been so much fun! Thanks to PrettiestStar17 and moonfairy13 for putting together another great event!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta WrathOfMacy! I truly appreciate all the time that you've put into this story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thank you to my unofficial Brit-picker, moonfairy13! Your support and encouragement keeps me continually writing all the Fremione fluff and always making it Fairy Safe™!

Hermione strolled through Diagon Alley, enjoying the cool, crisp autumn air. As she walked past a bakery, she inhaled deeply, savoring the spicy aroma of cinnamon mingled with pumpkin that wafted through the open window. She eyed the tempting looking pastries on display, thinking to herself that she might stop in later for a bun and a cup of tea. But for now, she had a destination in mind.

She’d come out today to purchase more Daydream Charms. It was purely by chance that she’d discovered the calming effect of the twins' brilliant product. One particularly bad night, she’d spotted one in her bag. Deciding that it couldn’t make things worse, she’d used it and found that being transported into a relaxing and pleasant dreamscape was exactly the thing she needed to help forget her haunting memories. 

She was particularly surprised to find that the charms usually relaxed her enough that she was not only able to fall asleep again, but continue to do so soundly without being disturbed later. She’d yet to tell Fred or George about using them, and so far she’d been lucky enough to avoid them both when she made her purchases. Their employees were less likely to question why she was buying that particular product on a regular basis. 

“Just the lovely witch I was hoping to see!” an exuberant voice called over the cacophony as she stepped through the doors of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. A moment later a long arm wrapped around her middle.

It appeared that her luck had just run out. Bugger it. “Fred, what…?” she began as he tugged her through the shop toward their backroom. With a shake of her head, she gave up. She knew there was no stopping the prankster when he, very clearly, had a goal in mind. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, shutting out the noise of the sales floor, Fred engulfed her in a hug. “Hello, gorgeous,” he greeted her, a wide grin covering his face.

Even though she knew that he meant it all in a brotherly way, Hermione couldn’t prevent the swoop of pleasure that she felt in her belly in response to the endearment. She reacted like that every time he treated her this way, which, admittedly, was every time he saw her. 

“Hello, yourself. What can I do for you?” she asked, trying not to show how much he affected her.

“George and I are throwing a costume party for Halloween. We heard that it’s a muggle tradition. We wanted to do something special this year since we were all still recovering last year. It’ll be like a new beginning. And,” he went on, “I wanted to ask you first before the invitations go out because ... ”

Her lips curved into a smile and she nodded for him to continue. Not guessing that he could mean anything else, she assumed that he wanted her help planning the muggle-style festivities.

“I wanted to ask you to be my date,” he finished, mumbling the last part.

Frowning in confusion, her brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of what she thought she’d heard. It sounded like he said something about a date, but that couldn’t be right. “I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite understand what you said.”

He grinned disarmingly, “Would you attend the party as my date?”

Why would he want her to be his date? She swallowed hard as she questioned, “Is this a prank?” hating the way her voice shook. Feeling the sharp prickle of tears forming, she lowered her gaze to the floor.

“Hermione, look at me, please,” a gentle finger reached out, lifting her chin. “First, you’re a gorgeous witch. I’m certain I tell you that every time I see you. But even if you insist on disregarding that point, I want you to think about this and answer honestly; when is the last time I pranked you? Or George did for that matter?”

She knew that her expression showed just how discombobulated she felt, but she couldn’t help it. Pulling in a slow, deep breath in an attempt to clear her head, she took a long moment to think before admitting in a quiet voice, “Never.”

His kind brown eyes bored into hers. “Exactly! That’s because I haven’t, and I’m not likely to start anytime soon.”

“Why? You prank your siblings, Harry, all of your friends, even your parents sometimes...”

Smirking, he asked, “Have you ever heard of us pranking Angie?”

“No, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Think about it, love, use that big brain. You’ll figure it out. Until you do, please say you’ll come to the party with me. We can go out to a muggle costume shop and pick matching costumes. Please, it will be fun.”

She desperately wanted to say yes, but she was terrified. The feelings that she harbored for Fred were always close to the surface and she feared that an actual date with him would have her confessing all. What would he think then? Glancing up at Fred, she saw the hopeful look in his eyes, and she knew in that moment there was no way she could say no to him. With a deep breath, she nodded slowly. “Yes, alright. I’ll go with you.”

He grabbed her then, hugging her and lifting her straight off her feet. Spinning them both, he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, murmuring against her skin, “I promise you’ll have a great time. We will have a fantastic night.” 

Setting her on her feet, he asked the one question that she’d been dreading since she walked in. “What brings you in today? You never just drop by. Did you need something?” He winked, a playful smile lighting his face, “Or did you just realise that I’m irresistible and you’ve come to ask for my hand in marriage?”

Smiling a little, she rolled her eyes at his antics. If only he would just let it go, but she knew that was one thing he definitely would not do. Chewing on her lip, she contemplated her choices. She could lie and claim that she’d just been in the Alley and wanted to say hello, or she could improvise and say that she needed a different product. But beyond the fact that she didn’t want to lie to him, neither of those choices would help her. She’d used the last of the charms that she had a home, and she was worried that she’d suffer through a bad night without them.

“Hermione?” Fred questioned softly. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. No judgment here, love. If you need a tour of the adult section, I’m happy to personally help you with that.” Placing a hand lightly on her lower back, he led her over to sit on a battered sofa that she hadn’t noticed before. 

He didn’t say anything more, he just sat quietly, waiting for her to speak. Finally, she worked up her nerve. “The Daydream Charms, I came in to buy more of them,” she admitted in a whisper. She started to leave it at that but decided that she should explain. Fred was likely to notice her buying them now and he may have questions about how many she could possibly want if she didn’t just tell him the reason. 

Sighing, she continued, keeping her voice low. “Ever since the war, I’ve had nightmares. They wake me up frequently. Sometimes, they’re so bad that I can't go back to sleep. I wasn’t resting at all, but I didn’t want to take any sleep potions. One particularly bad night, I spotted one in my bag. I think you’d put it in my stocking for Christmas last year. I thought that it might be nice to try and see if it would help me relax. And it did. I felt so much better after filling my mind with pleasant images that I was able to fall back to sleep, and I didn’t have any more dreams that night.”

Fred’s arm came around her, pulling her in so that her head rested on his chest. It felt nice to be held close to him like that — a little too nice. Showing no sign of letting go, he began speaking in her ear, “You should have told me. I would have sent them to you.” He moved his arm away so that he could see her face, eyeing her suspiciously now, and she secretly mourned the loss of his arm around her. “How have you been buying them all this time? Have you been intentionally coming in when you think that neither George nor I will be around?”

Not wanting to admit it out loud, which seemed worse somehow, she nodded. Avoiding his gaze, she stared resolutely at an odd stain on the sofa. For some reason, she couldn’t stand the idea that he might pity her.

Calloused fingers gently took her hand, twining with hers. He leaned closer, speaking softly. “I have nightmares too. Ever since that wall collapsed on me… I could hear everyone… hear that they thought I was gone… I thought…” His voice wavered, breaking a little, “I thought that they would bury me alive.” 

Brushing her hair aside, he nuzzled in, laying his head on her shoulder. “Sometimes I wake in the night thinking that I’m back there with that wall on top of me, or laying there unable to speak as they lower me into the ground.”

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she processed what he was telling her. She’d had no idea about any of that. Would he expect her to tell him what her nightmares were about? She didn’t think she was ready to tell anyone. Composing herself somewhat, she murmured, “Oh, Fred, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

“I know that, love, and I didn’t tell you to make you feel bad. I just want you to know that you’re not alone and that if one day you feel the need to talk about it, I understand, and I would be more than happy to listen.” He lifted his head from her shoulder, squeezing the hand that he still held until she met his gaze, “That offer is good for any time. Even if it's the middle of the night. Even if you aren’t ready to tell your story but just need someone who understands. I wish I’d known before…” He broke off, reaching his free hand up to wipe the moisture from her face.

Shrugging, she smiled sadly at him. “But you didn't know because I didn’t tell anyone. Honestly, I didn't want anyone to know. Everyone is broken in their own way, I can’t add my problems to theirs.”

“But that’s where you’re wrong. It’s not a cumulative thing, that’s not how it works. If I’m there for you, and you’re there for me in turn, it lessens it for both of us.”

Why was Fred offering something like that? They weren’t even that close, and surely he had George and loads of other friends that he could talk to. Maybe he just wanted someone who was going through something similar. It was difficult to think coherently with him sitting so close and touching her like that. Instead of trying to come up with an answer, she simply nodded.

He grinned broadly, “So you’ll think about it then?”

“Of course.” 

That must have been the answer that he wanted because she found herself wrapped in a hug, an amazing hug if she was being honest. After what felt longer than appropriate for a friendly embrace, the handsome redhead didn’t let go. Instead, he placed his mouth close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine when he whispered, “I need to get back to work soon, or Georgie will be out for blood, but before you leave, I’m going to get some of those Daydream Charms for you.” 

He paused, seeming to tense a little. Hermione wondered what was going through his head as he appeared to be considering something, she could feel him bouncing his leg a little, almost as if he was nervous. “We have some, um, experimental charms that you may like as well. They’re… well, they’re Adult Daydream Charms.” He sputtered a little, and Hermione found it absolutely adorable.

“What?” She moved back, trying to extricate herself so she could look into his eyes and see if he was serious, but he kept her pressed tight against his chest. It felt so good to let him hold her that she couldn’t be arsed to keep trying. And strangely, Fred Weasley seemed embarrassed to tell her this.

“Well,” she felt his leg bouncing with more intensity and she smiled against his chest. Fred had never come across as someone who could actually be nervous about something, and it was incredibly, disconcertingly endearing. It would not do for her to allow her feelings to grow beyond a crush. He continued, “these new charms allow you to experience a, um, sexual fantasy in the same way that the Daydream Charms pull you into a generic vision.”

Her face heated and she wasn’t quite sure if it was from embarrassment or something else. Damn, she wanted to try that charm, but how on earth could she admit it to Fred? And he’d said experimental, was it even safe? 

Fred chuckled into her hair, “I can hear your brain working. First of all, they are perfectly safe. I promise. We’ve tried them as have all the members of our staff and a few friends. We’re about to put them on the shelf. But I would love to have a few more female testers first — most of ours were male.” And, as if knowing exactly what to say to convince her, he cajoled, “Please, it would really help me with the data that we need.”

That had done it, she knew that she’d take it, but she did want to know more first. “How do they work?”

“They combine elements from the original Daydream Charms but include a truth potion, a little bit of Legilimency, and a dash of Amortentia — not keyed to anyone, of course. Those components together create a fantasy dreamscape that is realistic like our other charms, but stars the person who you fancy, or just lust after, in a scenario that you would enjoy.”

“Is it the same person each time?”

Was it her imagination or was Fred turning a bit pink? Even the tips of his ears seemed to glow. “Um… Well, it’s been the same witch for me each time. And people who were in relationships, like George and Angie, reported their partner each time, but some of our staff who like to play the field a bit have had various people show up in their fantasy.”

So, there was someone that Fred fancied. That information made her ridiculously sad. She’d known there was no chance that he would be attracted to her. What she didn’t know was why he was taking her to his party as a date if he was interested in someone else. An awful thought occurred to her and the question spilled from her lips before she could stop and think. “Do you want me to come with you to the party to make the person that you fancy jealous?”

Sadness seemed to fill Fred’s eyes and she felt awful for blurting that out. Of course, he wouldn’t use her in such a way. He was all for fun and pranks but he wasn’t unkind. Before she could apologise, he asked, “Do you really think I would do something like that?”

“No, of course, I don’t. I’m really sorry that I said that. I’m just having a hard time understanding why you want to go to the party with me when there’s clearly someone you’re interested in .”

He gaped at her, there was no other word for it. “You are not that daft... I swear woman, do I have to spell it out?”

Before she could ask what he meant, his eyes locked on hers and her breath caught in her throat. She noticed his gaze drop to her lips before his tongue darted out slightly, wetting his own.

Her heart thundered in her chest. Was Fred going to kiss her? He leaned forward and her hands began to tremble in anticipation. Could this really be happening?

Time seemed to stand still as he moved incrementally closer. When he was close enough for her to feel his breath, the door banged open, “Freddie, where are… Fuck! I’m not here, ignore me,” and George was gone just as quickly as he’d come.

“Fucking, George!” Fred exclaimed under his breath. With a sigh, he gave her a sad smile. “I better go see what he needs. Stay, please. I’ll be back in five minutes. And I’ll bring those things for you when I return.”

He stood, brushing a kiss against her cheek, and then he was gone. The door swinging shut behind him. 

Hermione collapsed back against the sofa cushions. What in the world was that? Had Fred really intended to kiss her? What was she going to do? There was no going back. She was in so much trouble. What if she had misinterpreted? How would she get over him now?

Her brain was still working overtime when Fred returned. He held a bag that appeared to be crammed full. “Thanks,” she said, taking it. “How mu-?” she started to ask.

“You aren’t paying for these,” Fred insisted, “and don’t try to argue because I would have been giving them to you all this time if I’d known.

“Thank you,” she smiled gratefully. “I’ll just get out of your hair then. I know George needs your help.”

Turning to go, she was surprised when Fred stopped her. “Wait, do you have one of those RV things?” At her confused look, he clarified, “You know, those machines that play the films.”

She laughed, “A VCR? Yes, I do. Why?”

“I thought we could research our costumes for the party. The theme is famous muggle couples. Surely we could get some inspiration from a film, couldn’t we?”

“I suppose.”

“Great, do you have plans on Sunday? The shop is closed as usual, but with mum and dad gone for their weekend in France to see that Celestina Warbeck concert that we got her the tickets for, there’s no Sunday roast at The Burrow. I thought that maybe I could bring over breakfast and we could make a day of it. We can order takeaway for lunch and stay in our pyjamas all day if you’d like.”

“I don’t have plans on Sunday. Films and pyjamas sound perfect to me, I’ll get the videos. Anything, in particular, that you want to watch?”

“Nah. Just something with characters that will make wicked coordinating costumes.”

“Alright,” she smiled at him and then turned to go again.

“Would you rather go out the back? We have a door next to the stairs that lead to the flat so we don’t have to go through the shop when it’s closed.”

“Oh, yes, thanks. That would be great.”

He led her to the door but before he pushed it open, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, his lip grazing the very corner of her mouth. And he lingered there, much longer than a typical kiss to the cheek between friends. She wasn’t able to help her reaction, her sharp intake of breath proclaimed the surprise and pleasure that she felt.

He grinned at her as he opened the door. It was a pleased, self-satisfied smile that made her feel inexplicably happy. “I’ll see you on Sunday, Hermione. Will nine work for you?”

“Nine is perfect, I’ll see you then.”

When the door closed behind her, she leaned against the cool brick exterior of the building for a long time before slowly making her way down the Alley to an apparition point. 


	2. Chapter 2

In an uncharacteristic fit of feminine panic, Hermione realised as she tried to fall asleep on Friday night that she didn’t have any pyjamas that would look cute without appearing as if she were trying too hard. As she needed to pick up some videos anyway, she decided to go shopping on Saturday in muggle London. She considered asking Ginny to come along, but the redhead was far too perceptive and would certainly know that something was going on. 

When she made it home Saturday evening she was laden with purchases. She’d found some completely ridiculous pyjama bottoms that happened to feature otters — otters wearing silly berets, mind you, and they were mixed in with tiny Eiffel Tower replicas and French baguettes on a bright blue background. And after seeing a pair featuring sea lions, Fred’s Patronus, frolicking on an orange background with beach balls and sandcastles, she’d had to purchase those as well. To pair with her new, more fitted than usual pyjama bottoms, she’d also acquired a soft, figure-hugging long sleeve tee. She only hoped that Fred wouldn’t pay attention to the fact that she usually wore ratty shirts and oversized bottoms to sleep.

The next morning, she rose early, showering and dressing in her new pyjamas — which she hadn’t slept in, of course. Then, she set to work arranging her hair into a bun on top of her head. Sighing at her reflection once finished, she headed toward the kitchen to make some tea. A glance at the clock told her that Fred was due to arrive in about twenty minutes.

As the water heated in the kettle, she went into her sitting room to get things set up. She fluffed the pillows and cushions on the sofa and made sure that her large wicker basket that held throw blankets was within reach. After making sure that she’d put the new VHS tapes on the console that held the telly, she went into her entry hall where she lit a fire in the fireplace and unlocked the floo.

Hearing the kettle whistling, she returned to the kitchen to finish making the tea. Several minutes later, she’d just taken her first sip when she heard a voice from the other room, “Hermione?” 

“I’m in the kitchen,” she called back.

Fred entered, wearing a bright purple t-shirt with the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes logo, and a pair of muggle jeans. He carried a large bakery bag in one hand and had a bright smile on his face. 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he told her, leaning down to place the bag on the table as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Good morning!” she smiled back, then narrowed her eyes, “Where are your pyjamas? Should I go change?” She hopped up, intent to remove what she now felt were ridiculous pyjama bottoms, and found her path blocked by Fred. 

“Don’t. I transfigured mine, couldn’t wear them into the bakery, could I?” He waved his wand and she grinned at the snitch patterned bottoms that he wore. “Better?”

“Yes, much! I don’t feel silly now.”

“Yours are amazing, I love the otters!”

“Thanks! Oh, hang on, I almost forgot…” she dashed from the room and returned holding the bag containing the pyjamas she’d purchased for him. Suddenly, she felt shy about having gotten him a random gift like that. Holding the bag out to him, she didn’t know what to say. Feeling her face heat, she blurted out, “I saw these and couldn’t resist. I hope you like them.”

Eyes alight with childlike joy, Fred ripped the bag open and pulled out the sea lion covered bottoms. He held them out, grinning broadly. “I love them! Now we have matching Patronus pyjamas. They’re perfect, thank you!” 

All of a sudden she was engulfed in an enthusiastic hug. Her arms rose automatically to twine around his neck. This caused the thin top she wore to ride up above her waist. She heard Fred's sharp intake of breath and low groan when his fingers met the exposed skin. Gooseflesh erupted as his hands lingered there and she felt him press his face into her neck, inhaling deeply.

When he pulled away, she noticed that his face was a little red. He didn’t meet her eyes as he mumbled, “Bathroom, I want to change into my new pyjamas.” She watched, amused, as he practically jogged toward the door calling over his shoulder, “Mind getting the food out?”

While Fred changed in her bathroom, Hermione busied herself unpacking the bag that he’d placed on her table. When he returned a few moments later, she was standing there staring, flabbergasted by the sheer quantity of food that he’d brought. “Who exactly were you expecting to help us eat all of this?” 

There was what was obviously a home-cooked full English breakfast packaged in what appeared to be one of the containers that Molly used to send leftovers home with everyone after a family meal. In addition to that, there was an assortment of bakery items: pain au chocolat, croissants, muffins, sausage rolls, cakes, pies, and even an entire quiche.

With ears that had surprisingly turned slightly pink, Fred seemed interested in a spot on the floor as he explained. 

“Well, I wasn’t sure what you would want to eat, and I knew that we would be watching several films. I thought we may need snacks, and lunch items as well.”

Confused by his uncharacteristically embarrassed response, Hermione didn’t want him to think that she was upset. So, she did the only thing that she could think of; she rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, everything looks delicious.”

After they’d eaten their fill, they went into the sitting room where Hermione set to work queuing up the first video that she’d chosen as a contender for their costume inspiration. It was a favorite from her childhood and it was the one of the four she’d set aside that she thought would be Fred’s favourite. 

Taking the remote with her, she turned to go take a seat on the sofa and found a grinning Fred watching her from his spot on the floor. While she’d been busy getting the film set up, he’d apparently been busy himself; he’d made them a little nest of pillows and blankets. She noted that it was all arranged to be rather cozy. Other than being on the floor, it very much resembled a bed.

It didn’t mean anything, he just wanted them to be comfortable, right? Hoping that her inner turmoil wasn’t too apparent, she lowered herself into the spot that Fred was patting insistently. Laying down next to him, she made herself comfortable, then started the first film, _ The Addams Family. _

Allowing the familiar flick to draw her in, Hermione soon began to relax. Just as she did, Fred’s fingers brushed against her arm. She froze, barely daring to breathe. Was that just an accident? Had he intended to do it? She wasn’t sure. Writing it off as a coincidence, she ignored it until it happened again and then Fred seemed to inch incrementally closer to her. 

After several minutes of slight movement, he was pressed right up against her side, his shoulder resting on the corner of her pillow causing it to slant toward him. Now, she was forced to either hold herself in place by tensing her muscles or allow her head to slide naturally onto his shoulder. After a few moments of holding herself stiffly, she decided that she was being silly. Fred was affectionate in general, he wasn’t going to think anything of her head resting against him, especially when he had room to move over if he wanted to.

As she allowed her head to fall onto Fred’s shoulder, he shifted his arm, smoothly maneuvering her head to rest on his chest instead, his arm sliding under her. What was happening? How was she supposed to interpret this? Was he just being a cuddly Weasley or was there more to it? Her mind immediately returned to the confusing moment in the back room of WWW when she’d wondered if he might kiss her. Fred’s murmured, “Is this okay?” forced her from her racing thoughts.

“Yes,” she nodded, deciding that whatever it was, she liked it and she would just let it happen. Throughout the rest of the film, Fred’s hand traced a thrilling path up and down her arm, making frequent stops to toy with her fingers.

When  _ The Addams Family _ finished, Hermione hopped up, excusing herself to the bathroom. She needed a moment to breathe. Being wrapped in Fred’s arms like that was a feeling that she could grow accustomed to far too easily. It felt so right that it terrified her. What if it didn’t mean the same thing to him as it did to her?

Returning to the sitting room, she found Fred eating a croissant that he had loaded with some of the eggs and bacon that were left from their breakfast. “Want some?” 

“I couldn’t possibly eat anything else right now. I’m still stuffed.” Shaking her head at his sheepish shrug, she asked, “Ready to start the next video, or do you want a few minutes to finish eating?” 

He popped the rest into his mouth and reached behind him where he’d placed a mug of tea on her side table. “I’m ready when you are,” he grinned.

She put in the VHS of  _ Dirty Dancing _ without a second thought. It was only after she lay back down and Fred immediately cuddled her back into his side that her mind jumped to the sex scene between Baby and Johnny. Morticia and Gomez were certainly amorous but they didn’t have an on-screen sexual encounter.

When it was over, Hermione turned to Fred, “What did you think?”

“It was nice. Baby and Johnny have some sexy outfits. We would look great, of course, but unless you blow me away with one of the other ideas that you have, I want to be Gomez and Morticia.”

Hermione contemplated that. She’d set out Grease, and Batman. Honestly, she couldn’t see Fred choosing Grease, but a superhero was a possibility. Grabbing her wand, she summoned the other videos so Fred could see the photos on the cover. 

“Batman would have been amazing, but unfortunately, Harry has already claimed that one. He and Ron came by the shop last night. We gave them their invitations and Harry announced immediately that he would be coming as Batman.” He gestured at the cover of Grease, “This is nice, but come on, you have to admit, we are Morticia and Gomez. They have the best wardrobe and they’re wicked cool. You’ll be bloody sexy in that black dress, and I’ll be dashing in one of Gomez’s outfits.”

Nodding, Hermione smiled. “Gomez and Morticia it is. Do you know which of his outfits you’ll choose?”

“You mentioned a second film with them, do you happen to have it?”

“No, I don't, but we could pop out and get it if you want. We could have a bit of lunch and then go out to the shopping centre to get  _ Addams Family Values _ and maybe some ingredients to make dinner later if you’d like to stay.” She didn’t know what made her add the bit about him staying for dinner. Inwardly, she berated herself. He probably had better things to do tonight than stick around and eat with her after he’d already been there all day. Not looking up, afraid of meeting Fred’s gaze, she hastily added, “Only if you don’t have other plans, of course. I know that you’re probably busy.”

Hesitantly, she lifted her head when Fred touched her leg. “I would love to stay for dinner. To be honest, I told George not to expect me home until late tonight. I’d hoped that we would spend the whole day together.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

A short while later, they’d eaten a quick lunch made from the quiche, sausage rolls, and some fruit that Hermione had on hand. After transfiguring their pyjamas into muggle clothing, they headed out to pick up dinner ingredients and the VHS of  _ Addams Family Values _ .

When they returned an hour later, laden with shopping bags, Hermione asked, “Should we cook our dinner first and put it under a stasis charm while we watch the film? When it’s over, we can eat and then choose another to watch while we finish those pastries for dessert.”

Fred nodded enthusiastically, waving his wand over both of them to change their clothing back before he set to chopping veggies for the simple chicken pasta dish that they’d decided to prepare. When the food was done and placed under the stasis charm, they went back to their comfy nest of blankets in the sitting room and enjoyed the film.

Over dinner, they began to discuss their costume options. “I think I’ve settled on that wicked smoking jacket that Gomez wears. His stripey suit is amazing too, but it’s too similar to something that I would wear anyway, don’t you think?”

“Yes, that jacket will be perfect for you. I’m still not sure about that dress for me, but I guess we can see once we go shopping. What will you do with your hair?” Unable to resist, she reached across the table, running a hand through his ginger locks.

Fred leaned into her touch, grumbling at her and grabbing her hand to place it back on his head when she withdrew her fingers. With a laugh, she continued playing with his hair and he sighed happily. 

“George and I have actually been working on some transfiguration potions, they should be perfect for this. We can both use them. Your lovely curls will turn jet black and straight just for the night and my hair can be shorter, black, and slicked back like Gomez.”

“That sounds wonderful!” She moved her hand then and began to gather her plate and cutlery. “Let’s grab a pastry and go watch the other video; come on, you’re going to like this one.”

They took a plate of pastries and tea into the sitting room and Hermione started the film. Settling back on the floor, they sat with their backs resting against the sofa as they nibbled on the pastries and sipped tea. Hermione took a large bite of pain au chocolat. As she chewed she saw Fred watching her oddly. Swallowing, she asked, “What?”

He placed his muffin carefully back on the plate, and leaned in close, “You have a little something just…” before she could register what was happening, he’d closed the distance between them and his lips and tongue softly nipped the skin at the corner of her mouth. He drew back, eyes locking on hers whispering, “there.” 

Hermione’s heart was pounding so loudly that she was sure Fred could hear it. That had been the most sensual thing that she’d ever experienced and it hadn’t even been a real kiss. She wanted more. Apparently so did Fred because he cupped her chin lightly, leaning in. Just before their lips made contact, her Floo roared to life and she heard, “Mione, you home?” 

Fred’s muttered, “Fuck my life,” mirrored her own feelings quite succinctly. 

Seconds later, Harry followed Ron into Hermione’s sitting room. She saw Harry take in the scene quickly. “Ron, it looks like Hermione is busy. She has company. We should leave and come back tomorrow.”

Ron scoffed, “It’s only Fred. Besides, something smells good and I need to talk to Hermione about the party. Fred may as well be here for that too. It’s his party.”

Hermione was about to ask them to come back later when Fred nudged her leg and shook his head. Her heart sank, maybe he realised that what was happening between them was a bad idea and he wanted the buffer of Harry and Ron for the rest of the evening. She sighed before reaching for the remote to pause the video. The opening credits hadn’t even finished and they’d been interrupted. “There’s pasta in the kitchen. We were just about to watch  _ Men in Black _ . You’re welcome to stay.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, clearly aware that what they’d interrupted had been more than what Ron was assuming.

She could already hear Ron rummaging around in her kitchen, pasting on what she hoped was a convincing smile, she nodded, “Of course I’m sure. Go make yourself a plate and we’ll restart the film.”

Soon they were all settled in again. Ron and Harry sat on the sofa balancing plates on their knees while Hermione and Fred resumed their earlier positions and relaxed back against the pillows on the floor. Although Fred didn’t make any attempt to cuddle her into his chest again, he did scoot close so that their bodies touched, and several minutes into the film, he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. He didn’t release it until the film was over and Hermione needed her hand to rewind the video.

Looking over her shoulder, she asked, “Ron, what was it that you needed to talk to me about, something about the costume party?”

“Oh, I just thought that we would go together. You’re not dating anyone and neither am I. It makes the most sense to go together.”

Hermione felt Fred tense next to her. Did he think she would prefer to go with Ron? She needed to fix this now. Everything was getting so complicated and confusing. 

“Ron, why on earth would you want to go with me? You fancy Lavender. She would love to go to the party with you. You need to invite her. Besides, Fred’s already asked me to go with him. That’s why he’s here, we’ve been planning our costumes.”

Ron looked from Fred to Hermione with a shell-shocked expression. It was as if he only just realised that his brother and friend didn’t typically spend their free time together and he may have interrupted something. Hermione watched in amusement as he actually shook his head slightly as if he was clearing it of the thought. He seemed to consider everything for a moment before shrugging, “What do you have for pudding? I’m still hungry.”

Harry shot her a pointed look before following Ron from the room. As soon as they were both gone, Hermione turned to Fred. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea that they planned to come by. They do sometimes, but typically they mention it before. I guess with there being no Sunday roast today, they didn’t have anything better to do.”

“It’s okay, it was clear that you didn’t know. In fact, for a minute there I was worried for Ron’s safety,” he laughed. “But as much as I don't want to, I think I should probably go. I don't think they’re going to leave as long as I’m here, or at least Ron isn’t going to.”

Hermione was disappointed but also knew that Fred was right. She really wanted him to stay, wanted to know if he would try to kiss her again. Sighing deeply, she asked, “When do you want to try and shop for our costumes?”

Fred seemed to contemplate that, “Are you free on Wednesday evening? George has to leave early on Tuesday for dinner with Angie’s parents. He’ll owe me for watching the shop.” 

“That’s perfect, I know of some charity shops in posh neighborhoods that will be more likely to have what we’re looking for. If we don’t luck out there, we can try an actual costume shop.”

“Great, I can be here around five if that’s okay, we can plan to get dinner out somewhere while we’re shopping.”

“Alright,” she smiled, “I’ll see you then.”

Fred rose, pulling her up with him, and drew her into a hug. Leaning in, he whispered, “Have you tried out that new charm I gave you?”

She felt her face heat, “No, not yet.”

“Use it soon, and owl me when you do. I want to know what you think.” 

Ron and Harry returned then but Fred didn’t let her go, instead, he hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek before finally releasing her. Turning, he addressed Harry and Ron, “I’ll see the two of you at the party if I don’t see you before. Have a good night.” Looking back at Hermione he kissed her cheek again, “And I’ll see you Wednesday evening, but you should owl me tomorrow,” he said pointedly, causing her to giggle in a very un-Hermione-like way. With that, he walked over to her floo, called out, “Goodnight,” and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

After Fred left, Harry convinced Ron that he needed to go home immediately and send Lavender a letter asking her to be his date for the party. Harry made him believe that if he didn’t do it that night that someone else would certainly ask her first. With his belly full, Ron was amenable to that plan. After saying his goodbyes, he quickly departed. 

As soon as the floo died down, Harry turned to Hermione, eyebrows raised into his messy fringe. “So, you and Fred… How did that happen?”

Not able to sit as she was still uncertain about everything, Hermione busied herself putting away the blankets and pillows that were cluttering the floor. 

“Honestly, I’m not exactly sure,” she sighed. Finished with her task, she flopped down on the sofa and faced her friend. “I went to WWW Friday evening and as soon as I walked through the door, Fred cornered me. He pulled me into their back room, told me about the party, and asked me to be his date.”

Harry looked incredulous. “That’s it? Nothing else happened? If that’s the case, how did you go from that to what Ron and I nearly walked in on? That wasn’t nothing, Hermione. If we would have been even ten seconds later, the two of you would have been snogging.” When she tried to respond, Harry shook his head. “And don't try to tell me that nothing would have happened. My vision may be awful, but I'm not blind.”

“I think he almost kissed me that day in the shop too, but George walked in. Then tonight, well you saw, but what you didn’t see was what happened just before. I had a bit of chocolate, just here,” she gestured to the corner of her mouth, “and he sort of kissed it off,” she mumbled the last few words.

Grinning mischievously, Harry leaned forward cupping his ear. “What was that? I didn’t quite catch that last bit.”

He’d heard her, she was certain of it, but the great arse was enjoying her discomfort. “He cleaned it off with his mouth, okay. Are you happy now?”

With a smirk that didn’t bode well for Hermione, Harry replied, “Almost, I just want to know how he did it. Was it just a sloppy lick across your face, or did he lean in all sexy-like, and sensually kiss it off?”

Hermione’s face was burning and she knew that she must be absolutely scarlet. “Stop taking the piss, you’re supposed to be my friend.”

Through tears of laughter, Harry tried to speak and failed. As Hermione sat, glaring at him, he began to control his mirth. “I’m sorry, truly,” he began, but snorted again, belying his words.

“See if I ever tell you anything again, Harry James.”

“Okay, okay, I promise, I’m better now. I’m sorry for laughing. I just couldn't help myself. Seriously though, I think the two of you would be great together.”

After Harry finally left, Hermione was too keyed up to sleep. She thought of Fred’s request and decided to have a long soak in the tub and then use the Adult Daydream Charm before bed. 

Sitting on the side of her bed, wrapped in her dressing gown a short while later, Hermione took the charm from the bag and read the instructions. Everything was the same as the original Daydream Charm except for two lines, and those two little lines made her nervous.  _ Lie down in a private, comfortable area. Remove clothing, or dress in light, easily removed items. _

Just in case, she went into the other room and quickly locked her floo. With a deep sigh, she hesitantly removed her dressing gown before crawling into bed, and popping the paper-thin, instantly dissolving wafer that activated the charm into her mouth.

Immediately, she was back next to Fred in her sitting room. He was leaning in and this time, no one came through the floo. Instead, his lips met hers…

She wasn’t sure how long it was before she came back to awareness with a gasp, heat rushing to her cheeks when she realised that her hand was moving insistently between her thighs in an attempt to ease the aching need that she felt.

Fred… she’d imagined herself with Fred. Recalling the fantasy in vivid detail, she continued to rub at her clit, beyond reason by that point. When she finally found her release, gasping for breath, the reality of the situation came crashing down on her. If she was perfectly honest with herself, she’d known that it would be him, but even knowing that hadn’t fully prepared her for the experience. And, Merlin, the charm had been realistic. She could still feel his hands, his mouth, all over her body.

Remembering that she’d promised him an honest review, and knowing that there was no way she could sleep now, she moved to her desk. So much for the idea of using this to relax. 

Deciding that she would write out her thoughts and then reread and edit the next day before sending the letter to Fred, she took out some muggle stationary and a pen. Because she’d decided to rewrite it before sending, she didn’t bother to censor herself at all.

_ Fred,  _

_ Here are my honest thoughts on the Adult Daydream Charm:  _

_ First, I have to say that it was incredibly realistic. The magic that you’ve put into this thing is amazing! You’re absolutely brilliant and I very much enjoyed the opportunity to test it out. But maybe it’s too realistic. When it ended, I could still feel your hands, lips, and tongue all over my body. It made me wish that we hadn’t been interrupted, made me wonder what would have happened if Harry and Ron hadn’t popped in. _

_ My only real complaint was that it left me wanting more. I came out of it frustrated and most certainly not relaxed in the least. In fact, I was completely incapable of rational thought until I took care of the rather distracting problem myself.  _

_ Hermione xx _

Fully intending to take it to work the next day so she could read and edit what she knew would be far more information than she wanted to share with Fred, Hermione folded the letter into an envelope, scrawling Fred’s name on the outside. A glance at the time told her that she should at least attempt to get some sleep. She had work, and what she was beginning to think of as a date with Fred the next day.

Unfortunately, when she awoke late the next morning, the letter was forgotten on her bedside table in her rush to make it to work on time. Then when she made it home, she only had a few minutes to get changed and looking at least halfway decent before Fred arrived. 

In record time, she was out of her work clothes and waiting near the floo for his arrival. There was one shop that she wanted to get to quickly because it closed at six. 

Right on time, Fred stepped through the floo. After a quick greeting, Hermione took his hand and asked, “Is side along okay with you?”

Bemused, Fred lifted a brow but nodded.

Apparating them to a small copse of trees in a park just down from the shop, Hermione kept hold of Fred’s hand as she pulled him in the direction that they needed to go. As they hurried along the pavement, she explained, “I’m fairly certain that this shop closes at six. It’s a charity shop but, as you can see, the neighborhood is extremely posh. It’s most likely to have what we are looking for but we need to get there quickly.

Half an hour later, they stood outside the shop happily clutching their purchases. They’d found everything that they needed. The smoking jacket that they purchased for Fred was too large and it was a strange green colour instead of the preferred deep red or burgundy that would be closer to what Gomez had worn, and they’d found Hermione a figure-hugging lace dress in black that would only need to be shortened a bit. Thankfully, magic would take care of all of the necessary alterations. 

“Shall we go for some dinner? I’m starving,” Fred rubbed his stomach dramatically.

“Of course, we can’t have you wasting away, can we?” Hermione laughed and pointed down the street. “There’s a pub just down there that’s really tasty. Does that work?”

After a lovely, filling dinner of fish and chips for Fred, and chicken pie for Hermione, they made their way back to Hermione’s flat. Fred had taken her hand as they left the pub and hadn’t let go. Hermione found her tummy fluttering pleasantly just from the innocent gesture. She hoped that he wouldn’t bring up the Adult Daydream Charm again tonight, but she was certain that he would. If he did, she wasn’t sure if she should ignore the question or answer truthfully, but refuse to go into detail.

Soon, they were back in her flat, and Hermione wasn’t sure exactly what to say or do next. She wasn't ready for Fred to leave. In fact, she hoped that they would finally get around to the kiss that kept nearly happening. “Would you like some tea?”

“Tea sounds nice, but first,” Fred turned to face her fully, still holding her hand in one of his, he reached up with the other to tuck an errant curl behind her ear. Her heart pounded wildly; was this finally happening?

  
He took a step forward, running his hand down her arm and around to clutch at her waist and draw her closer. Releasing her hand, he reached up and cupped her chin, tilting her face up to his. Leaning in, he lowered his mouth toward hers… and an ethereal blue honey badger swam into the room, stopping next to Fred.

The Patronus spoke in Angelina’s voice, “Fred, I’m terribly sorry. I know that you and Hermione had plans but George has had a potions accident. I’ve brought him to St. Mungos. The healers will only tell me that he’s going to be okay. Since I’m not listed as his next of kin, they won’t say anything else or allow me to make any decisions. It wouldn’t matter so much, but he’s unconscious. If you’d prefer, I can send for your mother instead, but the two of you have said not to…” The honey badger trailed off and sat looking at Hermione and Fred for a moment before popping out of existence.

Fred closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers, “I’m beginning to think that someone is playing a terrible joke on the two of us.” He sighed deeply, “I have to go. Can we, I dunno, watch a video or something tomorrow night? George should be sorted by then.” 

Smiling up at him, Hermione nodded, “I’d like that. Now go, George needs you.”

Leaning down, Fred gently pressed his lips to hers. It was brief, chaste, and… perfect. Gods, she didn’t want him to go. It was alarming that an innocent peck on the lips was absolutely igniting a fire inside her. What would happen tomorrow night when she finally got to kiss him for real?

As Fred turned to go, she called, “Please owl me later. I need to know if George is alright. I’ll worry otherwise.”

“Of course, night love. I’m looking forward to tomorrow.”

Unfortunately, the next evening wouldn’t happen. When Hermione arrived at work the following morning, her boss informed her that he needed her to take the place of a sick coworker who was supposed to attend meetings the remainder of this week and the entirety of the following week at the French Ministry. She was already regretting her decision to work for The Ministry in the first place and this was making her consider looking for a new career, one where she actually made a difference, very soon. Why had she ever told Kingsley that she wanted to work in The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?

The one caveat that she did hold firm on was her return date. When her boss informed her of the trip, he’d said that her return Portkey would be on Halloween. She’d put her foot down and told the pompous little man that he could go himself if he didn’t get her a return Portkey for the day before Halloween at the latest. It would be late, nearly bedtime before she got home, but she refused to chance missing the party.

Hastily, she dashed off a note to Fred, explaining what happened. Leaving it on top of the things that she’d brought from home that morning, she walked out to ask the department secretary to send off her mail before hurrying home to pack so she wouldn’t miss her Portkey. It was only late that night, lying in bed in her hotel room in Paris, that she remembered the envelope with Fred’s name on the outside that held her note about the Adult Daydream Charm. She couldn’t for the life of her remember what she’d written. There was nothing she could do about it now. She could only hope that it hadn’t been sent out with everything else.

Her fears were confirmed when an owl arrived for her a couple of days later. It held two letters from Fred. One was long and chatty, telling her that he was disappointed that she’d had to go but that he understood. It was the other missive that had her heart dropping into her stomach. There was only one sentence….

_ Did you mean it? _


	4. Chapter 4

After more than a week in France, Hermione was desperate to go home. She was looking forward to the party the following evening, but she was still concerned about how to respond to Fred’s question. She’d written him back, of course, but instead of answering his query directly, she’d equivocated. The truth was, she wasn’t certain about what exactly she’d said in that letter, but she had a very good idea.

By the time she made it home, it was nearly ten at night. Exhausted and starving, she wanted a quick meal, a hot shower, and to fall into her bed and not get up until she woke on her own the next morning. She perked up a little when she saw the owl waiting at her window, instantly recognising it as the same one that had delivered the note letting her know that George was fine. Reading the message from Fred, she smiled.

_ Hermione, _

_ I know that you’re probably tired from traveling all day so I’ll keep this short. We are closing early tomorrow to get ready for the party. Come by at six. You can get ready with us, and I’ll help you with the hair charm.  _

_ Also, I really just want to see you, and I can’t wait much longer. If I wasn’t worried about how exhausted you must be, I would have been waiting instead of the owl. I haven’t said yet, but mine has always been you too, and I’m so ready to finally get some uninterrupted time together. By the way, I plan to snog you senseless when I get the chance, not that I haven’t been trying for weeks now. _

_ Have a good night, love. I’ll see you tomorrow. _

_ Fred xx _

She read the letter three times, forgetting about her hunger and exhaustion and wishing that he had actually been waiting for her. However, reality came crashing down when her stomach growled loudly. Right; food, shower, sleep. Fred would be there tomorrow.

The following morning, Hermione woke late. Seeing as it was practically lunchtime, she cooked herself a ham and cheese omelet, adding a small salad and some fresh fruit on the side. She knew that they would have food at the party and this would keep her full until then.

As she ate, she contemplated her plans for the rest of the day. She still had nearly six hours before she was due to meet Fred at the flat. Maybe she would indulge in a long bubble bath. She did have a new romance novel that she’d picked up while she was in France. Just as she’d made her decision, Fred’s owl tapped on the window. Grinning like an idiot, she let the bird inside. As she touched the package it had been carrying, it enlarged into a huge basket of WonderWitch products with a card attached.

Offering the owl a bowl of water and a few treats, she asked it to wait so she could send a thank you note back to Fred. Taking the basket and the card with her to the table, she sat and read the card first.

_ Hermione,  _

_   
_ _ I thought that you were due for some relaxation today. You should enjoy a bath using the FantasyFroth and the FantasyFlame. The bubble potion and the candle are both scented with the essence of Amortentia, but we managed to remove the effects of the potion. Once you are out of the bath, the only lingering effect is that it enhances your natural scent. You will not smell like you’ve been soaking in a cauldron of love potion. _

_ After your dip, I’ve included a new make-up that we’ve just started selling called FlawlessFace. It’s been very popular. With normal use, it adjusts to your skin tone and you can request light, medium, or full coverage using the instructions on the package. For costume purposes, you are able to adjust it further. Bring it along tonight and I’ll explain how that works.  _

_ Finally, we have CourtingComfort to avoid the calamities of uncomfortable high heels. I know that you planned to wear them with your costume and I want you to be comfortable all night. This will make you feel like you’re wearing trainers instead. _

_ The rest of the products that are in the basket should be self-explanatory. I can’t wait to see you. Only six hours to go from the time that I’m sending this over! Yes, I’m counting, George is taking the piss, but I can’t be arsed to care. _

_ By the way, did you ever figure out why it is that we don’t prank you? If you haven’t, I’ll be more than happy to explain later tonight. _

_ Enjoy your day, love. I’ll see you soon. _

_ Fred xx _

  
  
  


After dashing off a thank you note, she turned her attention back to the basket, curious to examine the other products. She was thrilled that Fred and George no longer sold Love Potions. They’d realised that they may be putting innocent people in danger of being lured into captivity or worse by a dark witch or wizard using one of their concoctions. They knew that the death eaters were perfectly capable of brewing their own or using other spells or curses, but they didn’t want to be responsible for anything bad happening to anyone. This discovery had actually been the thing that made Hermione start to acknowledge to herself that she could have feelings for Fred.

Sighing deeply, she started rummaging through the basket's contents. There was SleekShampoo and CalmingConditioner, which were both self-explanatory and much appreciated. Next, she drew out a bottle labeled SilkySmoothStems, a hair removal charm; PoshPolish, nail polish that could be any colour you wished; and EnchantingEffervescence, a fizzy bath bomb.

Soaking in the intoxicatingly scented luxurious bubbles while reading an admittedly smutty novel had certainly set the mood for what Hermione hoped would happen that evening. Considering this, she retrieved the bottle of SilkySmoothStems and activated the charm, following the instructions by running the tip of her wand over all areas where she wanted hair removed. It worked instantly, vanishing the hair completely instead of shaving it off. This product would definitely join Daydream Charms as a must-have from WWW. 

Finishing up her usual bath time routine with her favourite body lotion, she donned her dressing gown and checked the time. There were still three more hours before she was due at the flat. Sighing, she walked into her bedroom and fell back onto the bed. How on earth would she occupy her time for another three hours?

As she lay there, she considered the question that Fred kept asking. She assumed that they didn’t prank Angie because she was George’s girlfriend and he wouldn’t want to truly upset her with a prank gone wrong. It made sense that Fred would also be banned from hacking Angie off, but what did that have to do with her? Logically, she knew that Fred had to be insinuating that he was equally as invested in her as George was in Angie. That couldn’t be it though, could it?

Fifteen minutes later, she was still in the same position. Still contemplating the same question. On impulse, she jumped up. If she allowed herself to think this through, she wouldn’t act. Gathering everything that she needed for that evening, she packed it into her beaded bag, dressed in jeans and a comfortable jumper, and apparated to Diagon Alley. 

She walked purposefully, making it to her destination in record time. Upon entering the shop, she found that Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was busier than she’d ever seen it before. It made sense, they were closing early the day before Halloween. 

“Hermione!” Fred’s voice gasped, clearly thrilled to see her. Before she could respond, she was swept into a very enthusiastic hug. “You smell amazing,” he breathed against her neck as he audibly inhaled. “Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here so early?”

As he pulled back a little to see her face, Hermione felt heat rush into her cheeks. “I couldn’t wait any longer to see you,” she admitted sheepishly. “I know that you’re busy and I don’t expect to be entertained, but I thought that maybe I could help with something, either in here or upstairs if anything needs to be done. If not, I can always go browse books at Flourish and Blotts… I just couldn’t stay in my flat, waiting.”

Fred’s grin lit up his face. “I’m really happy that you couldn’t wait. I couldn’t either. George will likely murder me if I don’t get back to work soon, so I can’t take you myself, but Angie is upstairs getting things set up for the party. I’m sure she would appreciate some help. I can let you into the back room, the door to the flat is unlocked. Just go on up.”

Climbing the stairs a few moments later, Hermione touched her fingers to her lips, which tingled from the lingering peck that Fred had left there before rushing off to help the seemingly multiplying crowd of customers. She understood why he didn’t want to rush what was now a highly anticipated first kiss, but she couldn’t help wishing that it had already happened; unfortunately, they’d been interrupted every time. It was almost comical at this point, or it would be if it didn’t frustrate her so much.

When she reached the door at the top of the staircase, she knocked briefly before going inside. “Angie, it’s Hermione,” she called, not wanting to startle the other woman. 

“Hermione! I’m so happy that you’re here early!” Angelina rushed in from the direction of the kitchen, pulling Hermione into a hug when she reached her. “Fred has been driving us mad since last night. I’m sure that George is thankful that you’ve arrived.”

Laughing, Hermione stepped back as Angelina released her. “I’ll be honest, I couldn’t sit around my flat any longer. I was going a little mad myself.” It felt odd to admit that aloud to someone other than Fred, but Angelina invited that kind of confidence. “What can I help with?”

“Let’s start outside. I was about to set up out there.” Angie led Hermione to a large balcony that she’d never seen before. Apparently noticing her look of bewilderment, Angelina quickly explained, “This is new. They had it built a little less than three months ago.”

“It’s a lovely space. It's going to be great for tonight.”

Over the next hour, Hermione and Angelina wrapped the railings of the balcony in purple and orange fairy lights, which they entwined with black fabric; it created a fun and spooky aesthetic, which suited both the twins and the holiday perfectly. After admiring their handiwork, they set up tables for food and drinks. 

“We’re done out here for now,” Angelina proclaimed. “Fred and George just have some decorations that they want to set up. I’m a little nervous because they refuse to tell me what they’ve planned. And it’s still too early to bring the food out. With you helping me, we’ve finished more quickly than I’d expected. Shall we have a cup of tea and then see what’s next?”

Hermione nodded gratefully, “Tea sounds wonderful.”

An hour later, they were in the kitchen making a huge batch of apple martinis that Fred and George planned to serve in a smoking cauldron. They were calling it Witches’ Brew according to Angelina. Just as they got everything mixed, the door to the flat opened. “Hunnies, we’re home!”

Angelina grinned over at Hermione, “That would be George. I told you he would be happy that you’re here already. Now,” she winked before whispering, “let’s get you some alone time with Freddie.”

When the men entered the kitchen, Hermione found herself lifted off her feet and spun around, not by Fred as she would have expected, but by George. Unable to help herself, she let out a very girly and very unlike herself squeal, “George! What are you doing? Put me down!”

He placed her back on the floor but didn’t let go. Speaking in her ear, he said, “Bless you for coming early. I thought I was going to have to silence Fred to save my sanity. He was going spare waiting for you to arrive.”

Now, both Angie and George had told her the same thing. She met Fred’s gaze over George’s shoulder, and butterflies erupted in her tummy. It was still hard to believe that this was real and happening. If only they could get an opportunity to finally share an actual kiss.

When George finally released her, he was practically bouncing on his toes as he demanded in an excited voice, “Show us what you’ve done outside!” 

After a quick tour, Hermione and Angelina found themselves banished into the flat as the twins announced that they had super-secret decorating to complete. Finally, everything was done and, when they were allowed back outside, the women couldn’t believe the transformation that had occurred. It looked like something out of a muggle Halloween shop. There was a tall, cackling witch complete with a warty nose standing in the corner behind the drinks table. She appeared to be stirring the cauldron, which bubbled and smoked. 

Behind the food table, there was a trio of what looked like the bedsheet ghost costumes that Hermione remembered from childhood. The only difference was that these ghosts appeared to be animated. They floated around, occasionally reaching for something or someone and making scary noises. 

In Hermione's opinion, the piece de resistance was the giant spider in a sparkling web that hung from the ceiling over the dance floor. It scurried across its web and every few minutes it would slide down a length of silk to hang at just the right height to be eye level with anyone on the dance floor. Giggling, Hermione pointed, “That has to be for Ron. Poor Lav won’t get him to dance at all.”

When they all went back inside, George volunteered to have himself and Angie go pick up the pizzas and Halloween themed fairy cakes that they’d ordered for the party. Hermione smiled when she saw the tiny wink that he sent her as he spoke. 

As soon as they left, Fred wordlessly took Hermione’s hand and led her over to sit on the sofa. He turned to face her and grinned. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” she smiled back, hating how breathless she sounded. Fred didn’t seem to be wasting any time now that they finally had a moment alone. And even though she wanted this desperately, now that the moment had arrived, she felt a little nervous. 

Fred lowered his head, moving incrementally closer… And the floo lit up, emerald flames revealing the head of Molly Weasley. From their position on the sofa, they could see her, but she wouldn’t be able to see them unless she stepped through the fire. “Fred, George,” she called. “I’ve brought some extra food for your little party.”

“Cock-blocked by my own mother. Fuck!” Fred’s barely audible curse had Hermione struggling to stifle a giggle. 

With a deep sigh, he called out, “Come on through, mum.” 

As she stepped out of the grate, carrying a large platter and levitating another behind her, Molly beamed at Fred. “I know that the two of you said that you wouldn’t need more food, but pizza and fairy cakes aren’t any way to feed your guests. I’ve brought sausage rolls, and a bacon and cheese quiche.”

“That sounds lovely, mum, thank you, but you know we did plan for enough food. We’re just having a few people over.”

“It was nothing. Let me put these in the kitchen and I’ll be on my way.” Turning, she spotted Hermione for the first time. “Oh, hello Hermione, dear. I didn't know you were here.”

Hermione saw the speculative look as the older woman glanced between the two of them. And as she watched, it turned to pleasure. She rushed to explain, not wanting Mrs. Weasley to get any ideas before anything had even happened, “I didn’t have plans for the afternoon, so I came by to help with setting up. Angie and George have just stepped out to pick up the pizzas.” 

She adored the Weasley matriarch, really, she did, but today, she wanted nothing more than to have some time alone with Fred. As Molly stuck around chatting for what felt like an eternity, Hermione felt the opportunity passing them by. She finally left with a warning of, “Don’t let anyone apparate home if they’ve had too much to drink.” 

Just as Molly disappeared through the floo, the door opened revealing Angelina and George carrying stacks of pizza boxes. Now there was only a little time left to set up the food and get into their costumes before guests began to arrive. Hermione smiled sadly over her shoulder at Fred as she followed Angelina from the room to get changed while the guys took care of the food. 

As soon as they closed the door to the bathroom behind them, Angelina turned to Hermione. “So, did it finally happen?”

Hermione sighed deeply, plopping down on top of the closed toilet lid. “Literally as soon as you and George left, Mrs. Weasley came through the floo.”

“Are you joking?”

“Sadly, no,” Hermione whined. Then she glared when the other woman started to laugh.

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at your situation,” she sputtered. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a calming breath before clarifying, “It’s just that as much as I love her, their mum has a knack for interrupting. She’s interrupted many times when we were snogging, but the worst was when she arrived while George and I were in the middle of shagging. I was just about to get  _ there, _ if you know what I mean, and we hear her calling out for us from the other room. Talk about a mood killer.”

With that admission, they were both laughing so hard that it was difficult to get dressed. Hermione was just happy that Angelina had been there to help her see that as bad as it was, and as much as she’d wanted to kiss Fred already, it could have been so much worse.

Soon, they were all ready for the party. Hermione and Fred looked wonderful as Morticia and Gomez. The hair charms made her hair longer, straight, and jet black, while his was equally dark and slicked back, and he’d added a tiny moustache above his upper lip. George and Angelina had chosen to go as Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Both dressed in classic business suits, with George’s shirt unbuttoned to show a bit of a Superman costume underneath.

Finally, the guests began to arrive and Hermione started to feel nervous about how everyone would react to her being there as Fred’s date. She quickly relaxed when he wrapped an arm around her waist, “Let’s go see who’s here,” dropping a kiss on her cheek.

Harry and Ginny were first, dressed as Batman and Poison Ivy. After that, people seemed to arrive en masse. Hermione was amused by Fred’s idea of a small party. It seemed as if the whole of Gryffindor from both of their years was there in addition to a few others. But she was having a great time. 

She and Fred danced, chatted to everyone, ate the delicious food, and enjoyed the drinks. Without prior agreement, neither overindulged in the alcoholic beverages, both switching to butterbeer after one glass of the delectable Witches’ Brew. Hermione knew that she wanted a clear head because she still hoped that they would manage to find time for their long-overdue kiss, and the fact that Fred seemed to be on the same page was very sweet.

An hour into the party, a new group of arrivals caused quite the stir. Percy showed up with both Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Pansy sandwiched snugly between the two men and all three looking very happy. Blaise and Percy wore black suits, ties, and sunglasses. They introduced themselves as Agent B and Agent P. Pansy, meanwhile, was dressed as a sexy version of a pug. 

Fred grinned at Percy, pulling Hermione closer, “Hey, I know that one! What I really want to know is how this happened,” he gestured between the three. “Not judging, or anything. You look happy and that’s all that matters.”

Percy nodded, looking pointedly at Fred and Hermione. “I’ll gladly share my story if you tell me how this happened. The two of you make sense somehow, but I would like to hear the full story. Would you be free for lunch on Monday?”

“Of course, Perc, I’d love to have lunch with you.”

As the party finally wound down a few hours later, Hermione found herself sitting with Lavender recounting everything that had happened over the past several weeks and all of the things that had prevented Fred from kissing her. When Hermione finished, Lavender insisted, “Go, now! Take him home to your flat and lock the floo! Ron and I will stay to help clean up, he owes you for barging in like he did.”

Ron who was standing nearby overheard the offer. “Bloody hell, don’t tell her that! Have you seen this mess?”

Ginny smacked him, “You’re staying and so are Harry and I.” Turning to Hermione she added, “Go! I still don’t know how this happened, but I approve.” The redhead smirked, “Not to mention, mum’s going to have kittens when she finds out. She’ll back off on Harry and I about when we’re getting married if she can focus on the two of you for a bit.”

Suddenly Fred was standing next to her. He reached down, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. “Come on, before they change their minds!” 

Before she knew what was happening they were yelling goodbye to everyone and, with only a quick stop to grab her beaded bag, they flooed over to her flat. She felt a little dazed as she turned to lock up, but when she found herself pinned by Fred’s intense gaze, the nerves set in.

After all of the build-up and anticipation, they were truly alone with no chance of an interruption. This was no longer a simple kiss though. They had both wanted this for weeks. What if she didn’t live up to his expectations? What if…

“Shhh, stop thinking,” Fred said as he laid a finger on her lips before taking his wand and waving it over both of them. His hair returned to normal and the tiny moustache disappeared. She felt as if a light breeze had blown through her hair and knew that he’d restored her appearance as well. “I just wanted us to be us again.”

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and she wondered briefly if he was as nervous as she was. But she didn’t have time to truly consider that before his hands were buried in her curls and his mouth descended on hers. Without thinking she wrapped herself around him and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Every inch of her tingled as her tongue danced with his. The only thought her brain could form before it went blissfully blank was that this had been so worth the wait.

Several minutes later when they finally broke apart long enough to think, he held her close, placing gentle kisses all over her face as he murmured softly, “I guess the fifth time’s the charm. I was really beginning to think that we would never get around to kissing each other. Now I don’t want to stop.”

Hermione grinned up at him, emboldened by his words, and loving the feel of his kisses. She knew that she wasn’t ready for the night to end. Raising her eyebrows cheekily, she asked, “Who said that we have to? Want to stay the night? You can demonstrate exactly what you experienced when you used the Adult Daydream charm. Or maybe I will…” 

  
  



End file.
